ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger Solo Guide
__TOC__ Advantages and Disadvantages There are two main advantages to soloing worms. #Great EXP. You can take T, VT, or even IT with little to no problem, and if it gets ugly you can just run away. #*Solo exp can go upwards of 4k per hour. #*Soloing with a PL to heal can net upwards of 6k per hour. #There is no need to depend on groups, as they will just slow you down. The one major disadvantage is that it can cost quite a bit in arrows and other support items. Levels Levels 1-10 *Newbie areas just outside of the home cities (Gustaberg, Sarutabaruta, Ronfaure) **Kill Easy Prey or Decent Challenge and concentrate on Worms. Levels 10-16 *Worms in La Theine Plateau or Konschtat Highlands. **Sheep are ok, but can be more difficult. *Carrion Worm in East Ronfaure (S) are a great mob to level on here as well and last till atleast level 16. The idea here is to mass kill Even Matchs to Toughs at 10-12, then keep killing DC's and EP's with zero down time. There are 15-20 spawn sights near the gates. The presence of 2 Pixie's really helps. Run by the Pixie for free Cure II's and III's. Was able to consistantly maintain 4-5k/hour till I was level 16. *Alternate camp site in North Gustaberg (S) also work just as well. But instead of Carrion Worm, you will be looking for Tunnel Worm there. They are just outside of the gate as well. Pixie is usually too far away from this but you can just run away from the worms if you get into trouble. Note, nothing here will aggro you so there is nothing to worry about. Levels 14-19 *Maze Makers in Maze of Shakhrami. **At 14, take the easier ones. Higher Level worms can be harder to hit at this level. * At level 16, a sub job switch to Blue Mage can lower down time, cut damage down with spells like Metalic Body and Cocoon. * For alternate site, from 16 on until 22, you can also try Stone Eater in North Gustaberg (S) (E-11) to (E-9). Use the Campaign Arbiter Narkissa, C.A. in Bastok Markets (S), (E-8) to teleport you out near camp. The first 1-2 levels could get a little rough with a lot of misses, but from 18-22, exp will fly. Levels 18-24(25) *Land Worms in Korroloka Tunnel. **Recommended to do worms only, and look out for links. * At level 24 Utsusemi becomes available with the Ninja subjob. **This is extremely useful for soloing as it will absorb nearly all spells cast on you by the worms. Levels 25-30 *Back to Maze of Shakhrami for Abyss Worms. **These should bring you close to 30. **Abyss Worms are aggressive, located deeper inside Maze of Shakhrami, and generally surrounded by other aggressive mobs such as Wights and Scorpions. They will now cast Stone II as well which can inflict reasonable damage if it lands. **Silent Oils, Prism Powders, and HP Recovery items are highly recommended if soloing without the aid of a PL. Levels 30-35 *Rock Eater in North Gustaberg (S) along the road from (H-7) to (I-5). Again, nothing here will aggro you once you are here except there are Goblins at the northern part of (I-5) that you wanted to becareful of. Also, on your way out to camp, if it is night time, undead will spawn there but nothing that you cannot run around from. **With Utsusemi and Bloody Bolt and a wandering Pixie, there should be almost zero down time at all. Make sure you bring enough Bolts and Arrows as well as level appropriate new Bows. Also, bring 1-2 stacks of Fire Crystal to turn all the ores into ingot to save space. Tips *Get Signet. With the new bonuses your healing time will be reduced significantly. *Every 2 hours go find atougher mob and Eagle Eye Shot it if you like. *Until you get Ranged Accuracy+ rings/earrings, use earrings that give you + for resistance against worm spells. *Try to stand in the "sweet spot" while shooting. chart on the [[distance] page] *Upgrade your equipment as it becomes available. *Keep 1 or 2 potions on hand in case you get bound. */check your worms before you engage. Be sure not to bite off more than you can chew. *Always keep in mind that it is OK to run if you need to. Dying is a lot of unnecessary downtime. *Most importantly, be aware of your surroundings, as all Rangers should. Some worms pop in groups, and linking all of them at once can cause you some major pain. Ammunition *Check out this listing of Ammunition by Type. Food Depending on your server's food market you may have different options available. *Levels 1-10: Roast Pipira, Rarab Meatball *Levels 11-25: Mutton Tortilla, Blackened Frog, Navarin *Levels 26-50: Dhalmel Stew, Dhalmel Pie, Rice Dumpling *Levels 1-40ish : Flounder Meuniere has the best rng att, rng acc stats pre sushi...solid boosts to both :Note: In my experience on Midgard much of the above food is not readily available save for Rice Dumplings which is what I used for the majority of my levelling. Author's Note *Guide originally from Allakhazam Ranger Forum, edited for spelling, grammar, clarity, etc. as well as formatted. Feel free to exercise your Wiki powers and edit this article if you have something to add. *Food list adapted from Spielman's Mog. 18:42, 11 August 2007 (CDT)